


Rough Night

by AlienShea



Series: brainrot saga [5]
Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Night Terrors, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Survivor Guilt, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienShea/pseuds/AlienShea
Summary: Pico has a rough night.(This is based off the shitty comic I drew that I decided to turn into a fic bc I'm a better writer than I am an artist lol)
Relationships: Pico (Pico's School)/Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')
Series: brainrot saga [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100459
Comments: 16
Kudos: 194





	Rough Night

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this: https://alienshea.tumblr.com/post/641245968418914304/rough-night
> 
> CW: PTSD episode, mentions of suicidal thoughts, mentions of drug abuse, mentions of self harm, strong language

**_You killed them!_ **

**_You’re a murderer!_ **

**_A_ ** **_monster_ ** **_!_ **

**_Why didn’t you die instead?_ **

You squeeze your eyes shut, trying in vain to will away the intrusive thoughts. They only get louder, bouncing around in your brain and making you tremble. It takes everything in your power to not give in to the nausea of panic.

It’s been a long time since you’ve had a night like this. A couple years ago, it’d be like this almost every single night. Dreams filled with blood and screaming giving away to the reality that they weren’t just dreams, they were flashbacks, they were real life. Those events really happened, and you were the center of it all. Years of bloodshed and fighting leading to even more years of drug abuse, failed therapy attempts, self harm, nightmares, and _fucking Christ_ you’d give anything to just be a normal fucking human again.

What were you like before? You can barely remember. That kid no longer exists, that gifted, smart, popular kid will never grow up to be what he should’ve been. Instead, you’re here as his replacement, a broken husk of a man who can’t sleep, who can’t feel like he should be able to, who can’t recognize if half the shit he’s seeing and hearing is even fucking real. 

**_Look at how pathetic you’ve become._ **

**_Is it all worth it?_ **

**_Wouldn’t it be nice to feel nothing?_ **

You whimper as you rest your head on your knees and grip at your hair. Suicidal thoughts aren’t anything new to you, but it feels worse when it’s not your voice suggesting it. 

“Fuck you…”

**_You’re weak._ **

**_You always have been._ **

**_Why don’t you just give in already?_ **

“You’re not fucking real.”

**_You’re talking to nothing, psycho._ **

**_You’ve gone mad._ **

**_Or have you always been?_ **

You growl and tug on your hair harder. You just want to sleep. 

Suddenly, you feel a hand on your shoulder.

**_!!!_ **

**_Danger!_ **

**_Danger!_ **

**_Danger!_ **

**_Kill them before they kill you!_ **

In a quick motion, you reach your arm out and grab the gun laying on your end table and whip around to raise it at your attacker.

**_You’ll die if you don’t shoot._ **

You look up to lock eyes with the threat and freeze.

**_WAIT._ **

**_Stop_ **

**_Stop_ **

**_Stop_ **

Bee stares back at you, arms raised in a sort of surrender and body shaking in fear.

  
  


**_Relax, psycho._ **

**_You forgot he was staying the night again._ **

**_You almost killed him!_ **

You quickly lower the gun, shrinking into yourself. “Shit, I’m sorry.”

He relaxes and leans back against the headboard. “It’s okay. Rough night, I take it?”

**_He’s lying to you._ **

**_He’ll never forgive you for everything you’ve put him through._ **

**_He’ll leave._ **

**_He deserves better than someone like you._ **

You sigh, setting the gun back down on the end table and wrapping your arms around your knees. Your eyes burn in a way that feels too familiar. You hate crying, especially in front of other people. You know he doesn’t care, and that he won’t judge you, but it still sucks.

Your fingers tighten their grip on your sweatpants and you lower your head. You start to shake, unable to control it anymore, and you let the tears fall. You feel so weak, what if you seriously hurt him? Or...or worse.

**_You’re too dangerous to be around._ **

**_You’ll kill him someday._ **

**_He’s scared of you, and he should be._ **

“Pico? Talk to me, baby.”

You shake your head and turn slightly so he can’t look at your face. Why did you have to have an episode while he’s staying the night? Why the fuck is he even here? He deserves more than just being a shoulder to fucking cry on. 

**_You’re pathetic._ **

**_You’re WEAK._ **

**_You’ll never be normal._ **

“I just wish they would shut the fuck up!”

Your voice breaks on the last word and you collapse into yourself. You just want to shut everything out, the voices, Bee, everything. You want to go back to the days where you were numb, where you didn’t feel anything. Ever since meeting Bee, you’ve felt too much. Sometimes, it’s great, like when you feel loved or happy or excited. Sometimes, it’s horrible, like when you feel anxious or angry or sad. You’re so goddamn sick of this whirlwind.

“Hey.”

You feel a hand reach over to cup your cheek. You’re too tired to fight as he turns your head. You barely get a chance to look at him before he moves in and presses his lips against yours softly. 

**_This is wrong._ **

**_You’re_ ** **_wrong._ **

He pulls back, eyes piercing yours. “It’s gonna be okay. I’m here.”

That officially breaks you. You squeeze your eyes shut and throw yourself at him, wrapping your arms around his back and holding onto his shirt for dear life. You’ll have to apologize for getting tear stains on it later.

“Why do I have to be the one that survived?” You start to shake again as you say the next part. “Why didn’t I die too?!”

He holds onto you tighter, resting his chin on your shoulder. “You did what you had to do.”

**_You’re not supposed to be happy._ **

“It’s not your fault.”

You choke back sobs as you press your forehead further into his shoulder. He doesn’t say anything, letting you get it all out as he slowly rubs your back. The voice fades away to nothing as you begin to calm down. 

God, you’re so fucking lucky to have him.

“Thanks, Bee. I needed to hear that,” you whisper.

“I know.”

You lean away from him and wipe your eyes. “How do you deal with me?” You smile, but he knows you’re serious.

“I love you.”

Your breath catches and you have to look away. “...love you too.”

He snorts. “You wanna watch TV or something?”

“Sure.”

“Okay, crybaby, let’s go.”

You scoff and roll your eyes, getting up to follow him to the living room. 

Fuck what you said before, you’re glad he’s here.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on Tumblr: alienshea


End file.
